


12 Days of Good Omens

by Ilikepears



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, 12 days of good omens, Apples, Bad angels, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Ducks, Fanfiction, Gen, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Just needed somewhere to post this, Lurking demons, Queen (Band) References, Quote: Can I Hear a Wahoo? (Good Omens), The nice and accurate prophecies of Agnes Nutter witch, apple trees, good omens fandom, not really a fic, to the world, wahoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikepears/pseuds/Ilikepears
Summary: 12 days of Christmas Good Omens style
Kudos: 6





	12 Days of Good Omens

On the first day of Christmas Good Omens gave to me a book of nice accurate prophecies.

On the second day of Christmas Good Omens gave to me two demons lurking and a book of nice and accurate prophecies.

On the third day of Christmas Good Omens gave to me three bad angels, two demons lurking and a book of nice and accurate prophecies.

On the forth day of Christmas Good Omens gave to me four horse persons riding, three bad angels, two demons lurking and a book of nice and accurate prophecies.

On the fifth day of Christmas Good Omens gave to me five dancing demons, four horse persons riding, three bad angels, two demons lurking and a book of nice and accurate prophecies.

On the sixth day of Christmas Good Omens gave to me six Queen songs, five dancing demons, four horse persons riding, three bad angels, two demons lurking and a book of nice and accurate prophecies.

On the seventh day of Christmas Good Omens gave to me seven terrified house plants, six Queen songs, five dancing demons, four horse persons riding, three bad angels, two demons lurking and a book of nice and accurate prophecies.

On the eighth day of Christmas Good Omens gave to me eight wahoos, seven terrified house plants, six Queen songs, five dancing demons, four horse persons riding, three bad angels, two demons lurking and a book of nice and accurate prophecies.

On the ninth day of Christmas Good Omens gave to me nine ducks with ears, eight wahoos, seven terrified house plants, six Queen songs, five dancing demons, four horse persons riding, three bad angels, two demons lurking and a book of nice and accurate prophecies.

On the tenth day of Christmas Good Omens gave to me ten apple trees, nine ducks with ears, eight wahoos, seven terrified house plants, six Queen songs, five dancing demons, four horse persons riding, three bad angels, two demons lurking and a book of nice and accurate prophecies.

On the eleventh day of Christmas Good Omens gave to me eleven fan fictions, ten apple trees, nine ducks with ears, eight wahoos, seven terrified house plants, six Queen songs, five dancing demons, four horse persons riding, three bad angels, two demons lurking and a book of nice and accurate prophecies.

On the twelfth day of Christmas Good Omens gave to me twelve to the worlds, eleven fan fictions, ten apple trees, nine ducks with ears, eight wahoos, seven terrified house plants, six Queen songs, five dancing demons, four horse persons riding, three bad angels, two demons lurking and a book of nice and accurate prophecies.


End file.
